Say It's Ok
by lindylu95
Summary: Bella just got out of a 2 year serious relationship. Though she is broken inside, Alice and Rosalie, Bella's two loving best-friends devise a plan to show Tyler what he's missing. They do just that using Edward Cullen. Give it a try please!


_**AN: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic :D this chapter is basically part of the reason Bella gets with Edward. You all might be confused but keep reading and in the next chapter which I am currently working on will explain. So give this story a shot and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_** I do not own twilight or anything related, unfortunately stephanie myer does :'(**_

The pain that I was feeling right now was unbearable. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and sliced up into tiny pieces. My lungs burned as I took in shallow, shaky breathes. My throat had constricted making it that much harder to breathe. My eyes were burning as tears continuously flowed down red cheeks like an endless river.

I was sitting in the corner of my bedroom floor, my arms rapped tight around my legs as agonizing sobs ripped from my throat one after the other. I shouldn't have been surprised, and it shouldn't hurt this much, but it did.

Tyler and I had been dating for two years now. He was the popular guy that everybody loved to be around. Scruffy black hair with baby blue eyes and the most gorgeous body you have ever seen. Then there's me. Nerdy little Bella. Boring brown hair with boring brown eyes. Just your average plain Jane. From the first time I meet Tyler I knew it was too good to be true. He was just the complete opposite of me. Yet for some godforsaken reason that is completely beyond me, he wanted me. He begged and chased me for weeks and after a month of chasing he had me. For two years he had me fooled that I was the one, that I was his life and most importantly that he was loyal. After two years of building up that love and trust, in just one night it was gone.

I shakily tried to stand up only to collapse in a heap on the floor. Still sobbing, I crawled over to my phone. My fingers stumbled of the keys as I dialled the number needed. The other line picked up on the second ring thankfully considering it was almost one in the morning.

"Hello? Bella! What's wrong?" Rosalie's frantic voice practically screamed through the speaker. I tried to regain some sort of composure so I could form a least part of a sentence, instead sobs racked through my body worse than before.

"r-r-roseeee, i-i ... I need y-y-y-y ou... p-pleasee" I managed to choke out.

"Oh no Bella... just try to calm down, I'll be right there" I hang up the phone and crawled back into my corner knowing rose had a key to get in. no longer then 4 minutes had passed and rose practically broke down my door in her hast to get to me. She stopped for a second as she saw me curled in a fetal position sobbing.

"Bella... what happened honey?" she spoke softly as though she was afraid her words would break me. Her steps were soft and hesitant as she made her way to me. Once she was down to my level she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"t-t-tyler... h-he cheated, r-r-rose" and then I couldn't talk anymore. My sobs were too big and loud, my throat was constricted and I could barely breathe. Rosalie just held me and cooed words of comfort into my ear as she rubbed my back. I slowly cried myself into a dreamless, painless slumber.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I felt nothing. Nothing at all. And yet for some reason I just wanted to lay in bed for the rest of my life and weep. Rosalie wasn't going to have that though, and so this is why I am currently being tortured by Rosalie hale, and Alice Cullen. they were both currently working on my image, clothes, makeup est. Rosalie had a brilliant plan to send me back to my classes Monday, with me looking sexy, refreshed and like I didn't need Tyler and what he had done to me hadn't effected me. To basically show Tyler what he was missing. To them it sounded fun, like the best payback, a genius idea, but for me not so much, my heart was destroyed. I didn't know how the hell I was going to do this...

_**AN: Ok so there it is! I know this chapter was extremely short but this is just the prologue!**_

_**Leave me love! (For example reviews!) They make me type faster ;)**_

_**And criticism is welcome.. just try to not be harsh thanks :)**_

_**LindyLu xxx**_


End file.
